


Attached

by RemyBlume



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyBlume/pseuds/RemyBlume
Summary: A story that follows straight the end of "In The Name of The Rebellion Part 2" , Hera's not Happy at all, as is to be expected when you go off mission and get spirited away by the craziest man in the rebellion against the Empire. Sabine lashes out and steals Ezra away. While trying to fix up his helmet they have a moment.





	1. Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, This is one of my first Ezrabine stories I'm putting out, well the first story on this account anyway. I wrote this back when the episode just aired but only got round to it recently. The writing isn't the best But I think it carry itself enough.  
> I've read so many good stories from our community that it's only fair I give back something. Hope you enjoy.

**Attached**

  _“A war that nobody even knows the empire is fighting huh_?” Sabine echoed Ezra’s words to herself. But something changed in the air as she tried to ponder deeper in to those words. Looking on over the loading bay, She saw it Or even worse, Her. To say Hera was throwing daggers would be the understatement of the century. In the same second their eyes met, Hera was already moving, heavy steps, carnivorous steps. As she got closer maybe through the force or simply experience, Kanan ever so slowly backed away from Ezra and Sabine. Her foot hit the first rung sharp, that was Ezra’s cue, eyes widening with each step up. They all knew what was coming. Sabine drew breath as she folded her arms defensively, “ yeah right, what’s that gonna do” she jabbed at herself. But she was already there and all three knew what was next.

“What were you thinking!” Hera hissed with crack of her twi’leki accent. Sabine knew this was bad, but she far from surprised, _what else was going to happen but this?_ A mission to compromise an imperial antenna, turned explosive much in thanks to the mandalorian, but to be spirited away by the most dangerous man this side of the rebellion. Yup. There’s the rub. The captain continued her rant intermittently shifting her vicious glare from Ezra to Sabine. Ezra didn’t even try play coy or move his lips into a wry smile. He’d settled for chewing the inside of his cheek and looking away, the last thing he needed was extra punishment hours with Chopper patching up blaster scores. Sabine on the other hand, as the waves of Hera’s assault crashed on her, her stance slowly changing. Fed by the left over adrenaline from their escape. She wasn’t being worn down and receding in, NO. balling her hands into fist as her gaze shifted from the floor and her brows arched in to meet Hera’s eyes.

“Oh...” she let out coated in her own flavour of venom. Hera paused taking a second to lock-in,  turning and stepping closer into Sabine’s space. Having locked horns, Sabine let out the first words of engagement. “Is this a court martial commander Syndulla?” the blow was struck and Hera fell silent, kanan for the first time in while moved about as Ezra shifted his eyes between them. “No…” Hera now more passive was cut off by the Mandalorian “Then! What did we do deserving of anything but praise!” she shouted almost twitching on every syllable. “ you have imperial comms down in a sector, a light cruiser and a star destroyer down, hostages free and a huge dent in some power project” she continued, with a sharp sigh and heavy eye roll “but no!! Not even a thank you or a well done, Nope just jumping down our throats over **SAW!** **SAW! SAW! SAW!”** “everyone knows He gets Di'kut mad, But Hera don’t act like you don’t have a wild side!” She struck a nerve in Hera, and Hera edged closer head held high moving in for a kill. Only for an arm to come in between them. Sabine recognized the back of Ezra’s head and him blocking them off. As She turned back to face Hera she saw kanan holding her shoulder and Hera facing him as he shook his head. Sabine couldn’t help but spit back “ Well it seems all I have is Ezra huh!?” she let out a little more truth than she’d admit on that.

In that moment, this engagement was over. “Come on Ezra, the paint on your helmet chipped” as she took him by the arm out the loading bay and snatched the scout trooper helmet off the rack by the door. “ _thicker than I remember”_ she thought with Ezra in tow.

The pair walked through the galley and into the hall, Sabine gripping him by the arm but the grip loosened with every step they took. If this was just another day he’d quip something at her not right now though, he couldn’t even find the words still in shock and trying to process what happened minutes ago. Moving out of the way of his owns thoughts, he noticed was being led somewhere, being loosely tugged into Sabine cabin. This was a first, not the first time he came in, more the first time he was “invited” in. His eyes wandered in a head of him taking in the view as he crossed the door, From experimental graffiti, to murals and half complete portraits covering the walls and the odd mark or two on the ceiling. With a quick sniff  “Wow. So this is how non-Zeb air’s like” he confirmed to himself.

Sabine let go of him and placed his helmet on the low table hard, drawing his attention back to her. He watched her as she mindlessly slid her gloves off and unclasped her Vambraces. Setting them aside she knelt down to a box and started to rummage through pulling out an aerosol spray and threw it back behind her at Ezra much to his surprise. She continued to rummage through finding more supplies and setting them down over at the table, Ezra wasn’t quite sure what was happening at first, as he knelt down to the low table figured “maybe she wants me to help with this”, he thought as he struggled to slide off his own gloves, his hands were rarely naked it took a second for his palms to adjust to the open air, surprisingly he was unfamiliar with the lines on his own palms. Ezra drifted off staring into his open palms, remembered the first time he painted with Sabine, _“well mostly watched and got bossed around”_ he chuckled to himself. But that was their first special moment, and which he almost ruined every other minute with his attempts at what he thought was flirting.

 His reminiscing was cut short by a silence, Ezra turned over to look Sabine, she bopped her head to the side Let out a curious “hmmmm” and shuffled over to a different box pulling out two bottles of Jet juice. Ezra who’d been unnaturally quiet all the while finally let out “So that’s where the Jet juice’s been going? Zeb’s convinced I've been taking his share” with the trademark dumb smile. Sabine turned and replied “pshh” as she proceeded to hand him a bottle and knelt beside him. “I have another idea Lieutenant Commander Bridger, since we’re not likely to get praise round here i suggest we toast to a job well done” She said mimicking a coruscanti accent that drifted from slightly annoyed to playful. She took Her own bottle into her left hand and ready her right arm for a hearty Mandalorian toast. Ezra picked up on this, after a night of receiving tens of toasts after they freed Alrich left him sore. He smiled and went through the motion getting ready to receive her right hand in his for the clasp. She smiled back at him and they swung their arms in and their hands joined in a tight clasp.

 And that’s where it changed, Despite Sabine having spent a better part of 4 years with Ezra around. She had Never held His hand. No, she’d held her hand out to him before and pulled him up. But she’d never felt his hand. The hand underneath the gloves. It was big, rough and calloused, not anything she imagined Ezra’s... No the boy from Lothal’s Hands to be like. _Wait,_ _whose hand is this?_ She questioned as she tightened her grip on this strange man’s hand and felt deeper into it and around it with her fingers. It...it had a certain softness in it  below the crust, it was warm but not sickenly warm, just right. she’d been staring at the strangers hand,but ever so slowly her eyes slowly drifted up its owners arm and met a familiar orange jacket, she pressed on past his shoulder and up his neck and onto his face. Those eyes, those damn sapphire eyes. The same eyes that she landed on years ago. The same ones she laughed at and with. No but they were different now, higher than they used to be, older and looking at something. “ _What?”_ she thought as she read deeper into his ultramarine gaze.

His eyes were also caught, caught on something he couldn’t put words on, first he was caught on a feeling a few moments ago. Ezra wouldn’t believe this if he weren’t there himself, there was a hand, A naked hand is his hand. It was slim, slick and smooth, looking for words to describe it, "delicate" seemed off, as that hand moved in his he felt a strength coming out of a tender firmness. “ _Who is this?”_ raced through his mind, as felt the force for a stranger. He couldn’t find One but traced out this stranger, Leading him to her. His eyes locked in on his target and like deja vu it struck him again. It was her, she had the same olive skin but her shape was different. He moved his gaze deeper to find her, and met eyes somewhere between gold and hazel. Years ago the prettiest he ever seen came out from behind a helmet. Now there was someone else, a woman in front of him so much more beautiful than pretty. “ _I_ _s she Sabine?”_

In this moment when two strangers met, they both called out aloud from within themselves, their voices overlapping. “Sabine?” “Ezra?”

Perhaps she was jarred by something in her own name or how alien it was coming from someone “new”, but it was all the same she let go of the Jet juice in her hand. In that same second she woke up and cursed at the coming mess “kirf…” but there was nothing there? Not even a drop. Above the floor there was a bobbing bottle of Jet juice in the air. Her eyes went wide as she backed up, and into something hard. It was Ezra with one hand outstretched in line with the levitating bottle. Then she came to her senses. It was just the force. _“He can do that, remember?_ ” she chuckled.

Watching him use the force to set down the bottle, she’d only noticed she had backed up right into his chest, instinctively she turned up to meet his face “umm sorry Ezra, dunno what happened there...” his eyes  now moved from the bottle and snaped to her, he let out a “yeah…”. She pulled herself up from him and after a brief pause to put herself together, like clockwork her hands shot off to the art supplies. Ezra reached for the helmet from the far side of the table. He unconsciously backed away from the table as sabine set her hands on the helm. Inspecting it and eyeing it from all angles. Set to work on it with the abrasive pads Ezra watching as she went on.

Silence. That was all that was in the room, but not at all Sabine’s mind. Rushing with _What? How? and whys?_ While her fingers expertly yet mindlessly did their work. It was an odd 30 minutes for the Mandalorian, this was taking longer than it should have, she knew it and she knew why too. While trying to focus in the helmet in front of her intermittently she found herself thinking things. “ _Is that really Ezra”, “when did he become… this”, “his arms_ **_are_ ** _bigger now... “._ With every passing thought she lifted her eyes of the helm met and snuck a glance at him. He’d been growing up, _it’s not like she didn’t know_ or... _care_. She’d been looking at him some and Fenn Rau caught her once or twice _ogling_ , But _“who was she looking at?”_ The thought hadn’t crossed her yet, that all her disjointed thoughts and feelings she’d pushed down, when they came would catch up to her. And how spectacularly her head wasn’t ready when They came. There wasn’t ever any of _“that spark”_ people talk about between them. That wouldn’t happen with her and _a kid_. She knew today better than any other day _“there’s no kid anymore”_ . It wasn’t like he wanted her _now **right**? _ Not _anymore,_ he’d got his head screwed on after failing years ago, _right?_

The silence ended with a casual but nervous voice “ Need any help” Ezra chimed as sabine sat up, her eyes wide. “Yeah, sure… errr..” sabine froze with her lips twitching between syllables, only for her to turn her face and draw breath sharply for calm. She turned back with a straight face or so she thought “ yeah try spread the pain back evenly with the spray…” Not breaking eye contact himself he picked the helmet out her hands, he met a slight resistance from her. He swore he saw a flash of red in her face. Actually he’d been seeing flashes come and go or… “ _it's nothing,_ **_right_ ** _?”_.

He set the helmet down next to him shook the sprayer and heard the rattle. Sabine crossed her arms on set them on her side of the table leaning in to watch. “ _Yup just what I need, the ultimate distraction”_  his aim wouldn’t be as bad now, while Ezra was looking on at sabine and the helmet, he couldn't lie that he was more interested in the former rather than the latter. All he thought about in the better part of the half hour was his _"crush"_. _Or could he keep saying that?_ Even to himself it was cringy at best and creepy at worst, _she wasn’t just another girl anymore_ . It's different now years ago when he met her, he wanted to be cool and suave like the hero from space wars who got all the ladies, there was all that wanting to be the hero from the Holo-net serial who only needed a cool line and the girl was his. But real life never seemed to work like that “ _and oh I've tried alright_ ”, he thought as he let out the golden spray and it landed on the white patches.

He’d been questioning his own feelings lately. They were there, but things changed with her through the years, it’s not that he’d didn’t want to flirt with her anymore, more like he’d exhausted all the good lines he had and her patience to them. He didn’t need ice breakers to speak to her, all he'd need was to say her name and she’d listen. She’d always listen “ _then again, she’d listen isn’t a guarantee she wouldn’t hit me after” ._ His feelings now where stronger now, He didn’t want just some girl, He wanted Sabine, “ _Sabine the Mando who blows up stuff and is mean without caf in the morning”,_ the sabine who smiles at cute things and _hates_ sand, the one he thought about at night, the one he wanted in all sorts of ways, Sabine the very same woman that was in front of him now, **_right_ ** _?_

It had been over an hour since they started, now that the helmet was done and sat between them, Ezra couldn’t help but notice Sabine’s shifty gaze at his face. After the mental gymnastics he’d put himself through in the last hour he couldn’t pick the right words ” The face… something ?” he closed his mouth in embarrassment. Sabine was eyeing out a few dried flakes of paint that landed on his cheek, in fact she’d been too busy fixated on it to hear what he said, not that it would make him feel less embarrassed. Sabine had been watching him for too long, she was just too mesmerised by his shape now than her own internal nonsense. The nonsense that was beginning to clear. She didn’t think it, she felt it. _She wants him. “I want him to know”..._

Sabine slowly lifted her arm, stretched it out. Her right hand reached out to Ezra’s face as she leaned in. Ezra froze as her thumb gingerly rubbed his cheek, holding his breath. Her hand lingered in place. Her eyes had already moved on to something else, she moved her thumb over Ezra’s scars she caressed them slowly but deeply in time with her own breathing.she was running instinct alone now as she uncurled her fingers over his cheek. Sliding down past his ear and around the back of his head. She was drawn to something she shifted her gaze to it. It was _them_ , Those damn sapphire eyes. This time they weren’t strange, they saw something and wanted something too. She felt a Hand lightly snake over her wrist, it pushed her hand deeper into the side of his face. It felt hot, She could feel him breath, and those eyes, they were practically begging for it now, She had to give it to him.

He didn’t need the force now. He could feel it right off her, something he’d never felt before, but he knew what she wanted then. Her face was a different shade, he could feel her jumping pulse, her eyes were hungry. She started to move in closer eyes still locked, breathing heavier, lips parted. She kept coming, her fingers at the back his head gripping him tighter and turning his head down to her. The padawan’s mind went blank as she drew close, he could feel the heat from her cheeks already. Just as he closed his eyes.

He felt a jerk pushing him off sideways, and the hum of the engines slow. They were out of hyperspace. With his eyes open he saw her again. Her eyes mindful again, but she was Slowly panting. Then her attention was drawn, a clank followed by another clank, steps. They heard steps moving. The steps were coming, _coming for them?_ Unconsciously sabine gripped something in dread. Two solid knocks of the door cut through the silence in the Cabin. “Sabine, Ezra? We’re here. Get ready to help those engineers on to base” there was a pause. “Hera’s calm now, no to time to rebuild bridges better than the present” he said. As his steps faded away. It struck them that one of them mouthed off the captain and the other seemingly took sides.

Still, in that silent moment neither hand let go of the others hand. Ezra was surprised as he looked down to find their fingers tightly intertwined. Sabine equally so, from her rapidly reddening face. They stood up together and couldn’t meet each others eyes. A few seconds later maybe by coincidence they looked up in unison. And words left their mouths in unison without a sutter and clear “Ezra” “Sabine”.

For Sabine, she knew this was more than a moment and had her answers. For Ezra, now he knew it was more than a crush and this was more than a simple connection through the force. He was, She was, They were Attached.


	2. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the last chapter, where the wall between them broke. Ezra and Sabine have to deal with the the elusive "what next" after their moment came and passed. Sabine faces the question through someone you would expect, Ezra on the other gets a new point of view for someone you wouldn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really thankful that anyone liked the last chapter and was shocked I got kudos. So for this one I was debating on whether to make it a short chapter that led directly to the good stuff quick or drawing it out for two more chapters, But I settled with making this an entertaining read of a chapter. I hope you enjoy

**Contact**

 

Chopper always had to ruin a moment. Banging his manipulators on the door and cursing in doridspeak.

“Yeah, Yeah, we heard!” Sabine shouted visibly irritated. Ezra, still there standing in the same spot, still holding her hand. She turned to face the padawan.

“Hey… look Ezra... we need to...” Sabine saw his eyes, they were growing dull his gaze moved down to the floor as he let go of her hand,“Oh...Right...Yeah...”. It hurt her, Sabine wanted to hold him more, she couldn’t take him there and then, it wouldn’t work, _Not now_ . She placed her hand on to his chin and looked up into his eyes. “Ezra… I Promise.” she said with a small smile. He looked back at her and a small smile crept back onto his face. “I need to go to Hera...” trying to find something for to him understand “...what’ll we do if she kicks us out?” she said delicately joking. “Yeah, I almost forgot it was _your_ fault” Ezra cracked with a heavy emphasis on the _your_. He was smiling again, though not for long before he got a sharp punch to the arm “Oww” Ezra whimpered. Sabine let out a sigh while struggling to keep down her smile.

She leisurely picked her gloves and rolled them on as she stepped through the door, she shot him a look from across her shoulder “The things you make me want to do to you Ezra Bridger…” she sighed and walked off towards the bridge “... and don’t stay in there too long” she playfully snaped.

 

 _So what now?_ Preoccupied Ezra mind as he sheepishly lead the brand-new-yet-former imperial engineers to command center. Leaving them in some other lieutenants hands. Ezra wandered out of the pyramid and was met by the giant cresent of Yavin as he stared up into the night sky. The ghost was a no go, all he was left with was to wander round with his thoughts.Thoughts of Her.

 _“What are we now?”_ He thought aloud. He was stuck, his thoughts beating around the bush. This is what he’d always wanted yes, but yet? He hadn’t a single clue to do now this was real. “ ‘course I know what I want to to do _but…”_ he continued to think aloud. His boyish fantasies had become real, but this loth-rat didn’t have the first clue on how to make the real thing work, if he could at all. He knew without a shadow of a doubt when he and Sabine met next, something would happen. “If that’s how far _hand holding_ gets us who knows where _a hug_ will go…” he rambled on.

He had wandered off to a quiet part just off the base and found a huge solitary block and sat up against it. He was tempted to meditate, but knowing where his mind was and his heart flustered the way it was there was no way he’d ever get the breathing right to begin with. Left where he started again, thoughts of Her.  

Ezra had dodged a blaster bolt with Hera now Sabine volunteered herself, They knew Hera wouldn’t kick them out but lectures chores came a close second to worse. Sabine approached the bridge slowly. Hera’s lekku were hanging behind her as she was reclined back into her chair. “Hera…” Sabine said timidly. Without so much as moving Hera spoke. “Come...sit” as she lazily motioned towards the seat next to her. Sabine still slow, took the seat next to the captain. Hera’s gaze was near blank as she stared out through the cockpit window seemingly unaffected by sabine presence.

Finally Hera drew breath “Sabine I should apologise…” the Twi’lek turned to meet Sabine, “ You didn’t need to be talked down to that way… I got so mad at the thought of you and Ezra being hurt or worse...” Her gaze now less distant Hera continued,  “all things considered the mission went wrong and you stepped up...”  But Hera still wasn’t comfortable with her words “I forget that you and Ezra have grown sometimes, and we’re fighting a war.” “it’s hard to fight and hold onto things at the same time, I know...”.

A heavy sigh rolled off Hera’s form “Sabine, What im trying to say is, we’re family.” Sabine tried to interject with her own apology, but Hera knowingly halted her with a raised hand. Hera Now stood up, took gentle steps to bridge the distance between them, “I know it seemed like Ezra was the only one who had your back but… the rest of us are here for you, I’m here…” Hera said as she knelt to embrace the seated Mandalorian. Sabine took Hera’s embrace deeply, she felt safe, and she felt Home.

 

The truth was Sabine Had come into the cockpit half ready to fight, That was simply her mandalorian side. The deeper truth was she came into to fight to protect, not her own skin, But she had a speech readied to defend Ezra, From what? She wasn’t quite sure herself.

She’d been defensive of Ezra for a while but she didn’t come in to make excuses for him, not this time. She knew now what she wanted from Ezra and felt a bit off about it now she thought about it. Not that it was wrong what was going to happen between them, more that she in the short time that she had to think about it, The _“what now?”_ Was growing bigger and it left her feeling unprepared, and unarmoured. Certain death for a Mandalorian. With Her thoughts collapsing in on themselves as they had, she needed to talk them out, somehow and somehow now or she wouldn’t bare to face Ezra, though of course she’d want him more with every second now the gates between them had opened. “Kirff this” she thought, she knew Hera was the answer, she had to let go of her shame and speak now.

 

“Hera…” Sabine whispered as the embrace loosend. “...I need you”. Hera peeled off sabine gently, she’d heard what sabine said. The Twi’lek was prepared to deal with something else. Not what she met on Sabine’s face. There was fire in the young Mandalorian’s eyes, if it wasn’t for the nervous tilt in her posture. Even Hera would have been terrified. Sabine’s nervous lip shook as she spoke “I’m going to kiss Ezra.” Hera’s mouth went wide.

 

Of all the revelations she’d received inasmuch as she could remember Hera, Never once was thrown of balance by a single sentence. Sabine turned away from Hera’s gawking expression, embarrassed for the both of them.

Hera who was now only barely out of shock found that her kneel had collapsed into her heels, She slowly took herself back up and into her pilot's chair. As she sat, she wrung her neck and took a deep breath in. She tried to keep on her best straight face, and tried even harder to show Sabine that she had her attention.

The Mandalorian was fidgeting where she sat. Hera cut the silence and took the lead “So…” Hera now had a million and one questions, she couldn’t possibly ask them all, but as tactfully as she could, picked out one. “ ...You've come this far with him already?” the captain sounded off wisely. Sabine gently nodded. Hera was even more stirred by the slight affirmation. _When did this happen?, right under my nose?_ and _Does Kanan know?_ Were thoughts that rushed past her mind. They flew past but didn’t land anywhere. In front of Hera was someone she cared for, someone she cared for struggling. She Had more heart to pay to Sabine than attention for those questions. The compassion flowed out of her and Sabine could sense it.

Sabine was right, she needed Hera, But it was only fair she helped Hera understand. “Me and Ezra had a moment…”she peered deeper “...no It was more than that” sabine said more adamantly. “Look, we had something... something that made me feel good” sabine now red at the face “No.. No… he felt good too, I think…no wait, I know he did” her face now in her palms. The twi’lek understood and cut Sabine’s spiral. “I see, you’re both into each other and you’re going to take it to the next level.” It was embarrassing to hear it laid out so simply like that, but Hera understood well. Sabine couldn't help but nod. “ Hera... I want him, I need him, like in ways I don’t even get” strength returning to her voice again. “I’m going to kiss him, just doing it out of nowhere isn’t...”,  “it isn’t your style” Hera interjected. Again all Sabine could do was a gentle nod.

Hera Now had a clear picture, she assembled the words in her head and was ready as she could be.

“Sabine, I know what I’m going to say may not make the most sense, But I know where you’re now and I know you’ll understand.” Sabine focused in on Hera. “I know what you feel right now and I know what it’s called, it’ll take you a bit before you realise it yourself. But for now you're half-in something you want more of and your not familiar with it, nobody ever is at first.” Hera noticed Sabine following her words. “I can promise you that you two have something now, once the fire is lit you don’t have to worry about the spark now. Yes, you’re going to kiss him and don’t worry it there’ll be more, and don’t be afraid to set your own style”. Sabine seemed mostly settled but still as firey in the eyes.

Hera couldn’t help add on “I know my way around a Jedi”. A pulse of shock ran through Sabine’s face on the last word, “Jedi…” she repeated. _Oh right Ezra belonged to a set of religious monks who swore off attachments_. Hera could practically read her mind and with a tinge of guilt, tried to defuse the mine she'd set. “Yes, Jedi. We both know Ezra and I can safely assure you he's wanted to be with you the entire time and I know he'd be stronger with you than without. He isn't your typical Jedi y’know” with that Hera shot Sabine a knowing smile.

Sabine slowly relented to Hera's borderline mind-trick and cracked a smile for the first time in this conversation. After all Hera was the one with Kanan, hide it as they might. Sabine leaned back into the chair relieved, her panic swept away. She didn't get the whole Jedi thing but she knew Ezra, and she knew how Ezra felt now. _“That aside I wouldn't have quit anyway…”_ she told herself, her Mandalorian pride showing.

“Thank you Hera” that was all she could say. Neither of them would have dreamt this talk would have come but both were glad with how it turned out save for the excruciating awkward moments that were sure to be swept under a thick rug from Naboo. Sabine rose out her seat with a kick and smile on her face, “I promised”. Hera smiled back at her, their eye contact was broken as Hera turned her gaze back through the window of the cockpit still wearing her smile “when you're ready…” she chuckled, “ ...Go get him” the captain playfully ordered.

 

Ezra's micro-rambling stopped. He sensed a presence approaching his block which he now found himself laying on top of. He shifted his body round so he could better see who was coming, preemptively attacking them with a killer stare. Out from the dark as a light met his face and he intensified his glare, came “Crikey! I'd hate to be the mere mortal who dare approach your unorthodox not-meditation-meditation style, oh Master Jedi”. It was Rex.

Unlike the usual, Ezra didn't have a come back to throw, in fact he never seemed to have comebacks for old captain Rex. Rex was simply too good at dealing with sass, _“ wonder what kind of people he was around back in his day_.” Ezra grumbled in his head, as he was left with nothing but to pout. Rex continued to approach the padawan's block and set the small generator on the top as he sat on the ground and set his back up against the block.

“So, wanna talk about it?” Rex led. “Talk about what?” Ezra slowly whipped. Rex let out a sigh “ How about... since you came on to base, you look like someone slipped something stronger in your caf, then you proceeded to walk about in circles around the entire base several times and finally walked out to find an altar to chant your wizard incantations on?” That sunk in, _“Is that how it looks like?”_ Ezra mouthed wide eyed. The old trooper heard a shuffling atop the block, hook, line and sinker now he had Ezra's attention now.

“So what's got you like this?” Rex chimed. Ezra was in no position to shrug off The soldier now, “ummmm… y’know, boy stuff...?” that was the worst articulated string of words to come out his mouth yet and **_boy_ ** did Ezra feel it.

It wasn't long before the older clone trooper burst laughing, a hearty strong laugh. Ezra could only hope to bury his burning head now. And almost as soon as it came it went, the laughter had died out. “I see, you have girl problems now?” Ezra remained silent. “Hmmm, y’know it'd make feel better if you talked it out now than let eat you?” Rex replied to the silence.

After two, three seconds later the silence broke, “You know I'm not supposed to… and it's not like you'd understand”. His words came out heavier than he wanted, he'd been dodging around it, but he knew what the Jedi code said about these attachments. He expected more silence. “Y’know clone troopers have hearts too right?” Ezra blinked in surprise “There's also no shame in those feelings even for Jedi…” Rex continued. Ezra sat up and and looked down on the Clone trooper beside his block. “...Lemme tell you a story kid, but don't get too comfy, it'll be short”  

“See, back in the Clone war, I was in the 501st and I served with the Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, no doubt you've heard about”. “Yeah Ahsoka’s master?” Ezra answered. Rex noded “The very same, and thing is he was married.” a small smile was on his face “Well it was supposed to be secret, though everyone close to him knew”. Ezra let out a small “how”. “Oh, how? Well it seemed that not all the Jedi were hardliners or some turned a blind eye. It's funny, if Cody was right Anakin’s own master, Obi wan Kenobi also fell for someone once.” Ezra gave a knowing look that Rex couldn't exactly read into, he continued anyway. “In fact a Mandalorian, just like you…”

Ezra was taken aback. _Was it that obvious?_ “I’m old, but I'm not blind kid” Rex chuckled. _It was that obvious._ “I don't know how far you're, but I can tell you're far enough to ask _the what now_ ” the old trooper deduced. “you know how far you've gotten, you know how far you've come from. If I can tell you anything, it's **don't** give yourself excuses not to take it by the horns. Not because your a Jedi and not because you don't know the specifics out of a manual right now” Rex couldn't help laughing a bit more “ you only have to look at your own master for the former and the latter just do what comes naturally”.

Ezra got it, he didn't get how he got it, but he got it and was now awestruct and a wide smile to boot, he could barely mutter “Thank you” as Rex stood up and postured up into a salute “lieutenant commander!” Ezra returned the salute. Rex cracked him one last smile before marching back towards the pyramids.

Ezra flipped himself of the the block and onto his feet. “She promised” Ezra realised. Considering how much time had passed, _Sabine’s probably out of Hera’s lecture_ he pondered. “ _Don’t stress the specifics and do what comes naturally”_  He laughed. Ezra saw no point in making it difficult for Sabine to keep her Promise hiding out here. With his new found confidence, he peeled of his gloves again. The feeling of her still lingered in them. Less than a second later he was already moving. Ezra set off to find her. He was definitely going to kiss her.  

 

Sabine was out of the ghost. A surprising sight to see her without any of her armour, not even gloves. She felt only less than naked without them, but took them all off in a rush minutes ago after considering how much even hugging chaffed her and How uncomfortable it’d be for Ezra on the receiving end, but the gloves.That was for Ezra. It only felt right. Scoping around for Ezra without a viewfinder was hard, Next Sabine had a laughable attempt to use the force to find him as she walked about the hangar. _“Hey kanan said the force is in everyone”_ she thought.

After asking around the hangars and getting lots of odd answers about him passing somewhere twice or thrice and him muttering things. Sabine was growing desperate, Part of her being angry at him for not being still and easy to find like a tree waiting for her. The other part of her, the bigger part was brimming. Brimming with longing for him, getting worse every passing second.  They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, But _this Mandalorian might Have a heart attack in a few_.

 

“Hey there” that voice came from behind Sabine just as she entered the next hangar. Sabine couldn’t contain Herself anymore, she swiveled round on the spot and lunged towards him.

Ezra couldn’t have messed that bad **right** ? It caught him off guard and even his force enhanced reflexes couldn’t keep up. All he couldn’t move to save his life now.

Thankfully Sabine’s charge collapsed into his chest and turned into a constricting hug. She aggressively nuzzled her face deeply into his chest and growled. Ezra was somewhere between perplexed and getting turned on. Sabine bit her lip as she slid her face up to him, “The things you make me want to do to you Ezra Bridger…” she said constricting him even tighter. Ezra was instantly taken in by her fiery Hazel eyes. **Cough!**  Her eyes drifted off to the side as she heard a Sharp cough. There was Rex he shook his Head quietly and gestured behind them, _“Right, there’s a hangar full of people right behind her”_  she wanted Ezra, But more importantly she wanted him all to herself. No interruptions this time. She slowly pulled her arms from him and took his hands. Sabine held them, she turned about with him and she began to pull him away from the mouth of the hangar as she backed up. Looking over Ezra’s shoulder she saw Rex mouth “goodluck”. That now shrinking figure was thoughtful, though Sabine thought It was odd, but she didn’t pay it that much attention as she dragged her tugged her padawan away.

 

Having dragged Ezra away from other eyes, They’d found themselves in a quiet part of the base. The whole time walking hand in hand. Their hands tightly intertwined. There was a silence, but it wasn’t that bad. They they could feel each others warmth and pulse through their hands. It wasn’t talking but with their hearts beating faster they were communicating. On this stroll Sabine realised, Ezra as much as he wanted her wasn’t going to make the first move. “ _It wasn’t his style_ , _he reacts to things...”,_ drifted through her. The mandalorian had come too far now and they were well out the way of distractions. She nimbly let go of Ezra’s hand and slowed her step to get behind him reaching out as swiftly. Ezra had barely registered her hand leaving until he felt an ever so slight tug on his jacket. Sabine had halted the Jedi, she drew breath as he turned about. His eyes lit by the glow of yavin above, those sapphire eyes knew, they knew what came next.

She took his face into her hands, It was hot but so too were her hands. To Her surprise she felt a pair of hands gently land on her hips drawing her in as they settled. Chest to chest now, She didn’t know whose heartbeat was whose, it didn't matter. The drum between the was only driving her senses more mad as she licked her lips and shut her eyes. Unlike last time when she was slower, Sabines fingers moved into the sweet spot behind his head spontaneously, It wasn’t long before Ezra moved his head towards her. She already beat him to it going on her tip toes to close that annoying gap between them. Before they knew it, there was contact. Their lips met and it wasn’t long before they locked leaving only smallest crack between.The crack vanished as their tongues edged out to mingle, soon their mouths were a single environment as their tongues danced around each other, accompanied by moans of pleasure and approval from both sides. Their minds blank but relishing in the sensation, cut off from the night on Yavin 4 but attached at one point of Contact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reaching the bottom again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think below. I'll try write another chapter that feeds into episode 5 and sabine's hair colour change, stay tuned.


	3. Not bad at all Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of their first day after their first kiss.Sabine and Ezra Day starts maybe not so wonderfully, but certain "things" won't bring their day down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this one later than I expected but as you can infer from the title it's a two parter. I hope you enjoy this part.

**Not bad at all Part 1**

 

The night had passed on Yavin 4 since their first kiss, the first of many that night. It seemed they could hardly peel of their lips from each other every other hour. The only mildly embarrassing thing was when AP5 woke them in the morning, noticing they were clung to each other tighter than his gears.

“Mmm, I suppose I don't need an explanation for your lollygagging, while this war is being won by actual talents” the droid as flat as ever.

The morning light was all over Sabine's face as her head lay on Ezra's chest. The sunrise would have been beautiful if it weren't broken by figure of that annoying droid, his form making her sneer as she closed her eyes and pressed her head deeper into Ezra's chest.

“Ezra make him go away” sleepily as she adjusted her embrace. He begrudgingly moaned then blinked once, twice and thrice. “Why are you even here AP5?” He said half yawning. “Routine loadout check for your ship, you made it particularly difficult to find you” the droid’s snark was audible, a smile slide across Sabine's face as she heard that last bit of irritation. “Meh, we can do it later… that’s an order” Ezra shrugged. “There's no later, lieutenant commander for I have a sanctioned itinerary, signed off by the field major himself” Sabine couldn't help but chuckle as Ezra's _clout_ fell apart.

After a back and forth volley between the protocol droid and the padawan, all the while Sabine enjoying the dialogue while pretending to be asleep, fooling the moving calculator. the bundled couple was finally left in peace.

 Sabine leisurely opened her eyes to meet her pouting partner. She gave him a quick kiss “My hero”lazily joking. She couldn't explain how but kissing him now was like second nature, no, like breathing now. He kissed her back in appreciation. much to her delight.

 Seemingly out of nowhere, she gently slid off him and stood up, stretching out her joints and breathing in the fresh tropical air. Ezra could barely protest as he gave her a look up and down,His eyes fixing on certain regions. Sabine could feel his stare without so much as opening her eyes, maybe her force powers were awakening? No matter, it kinda made her feel good either way.

“Come on, let’s go eat” she started her stride, she lightly swung her arm behind as she stepped away. twirling her fingers with a certain playfulness, as to entice him to take it.

 Sure enough with those an unnatural jedi witchcraft powers, He’d already intertwined his hand in hers, before she could land her next step. _Dunno if that was cute or creepy... nah definitely cute_ she thought as she pulled him in by her side.

 

Their morning stroll to the cafeteria naturally met the odd rebel, here or there. When they could help it they took detours to be a alone with each other. Their stroll took them virtually around 3 pyramids. _At least this time I won’t look so weird_ flew past ezra’s mind.

Ezra couldn’t help the way his eyes drifted to her every now and again, with a mindful mindlessness. A gentle draft picked up her bob exposing her cheek and with a bit of cheating with the force swiftly placed a gentle peck on it. The heat grew on lips as he felt her face open into a simple smile. She turned her face on his lips and returned a tight kiss. In the next moment Ezra was surprised to find a finger shimmy up to his lips and on top of them as she withdrew hers.“That one was sneaky” tapping on his lips “you’re going to have to wait for the next one, _After_ I have my caf” she said as dismissively as you can with a smile. He set his shoulders down over dramatically and gave her his signature loth cat eyes. “nuh-uh, caf then more” she laughed. Much to his fleeting disappointment that died with each hic in her laugh.They walked on towards the cafeteria.

 

_“Wait till Zeb hears this..._ he cut off his thought. Only then did he realise practically no one on Ghost knew, Even Zeb.

 Over the years Captain Garazeb Orelios, Had been his confidant since that one time he caught him making out with his pillow mumbling her name. “ _Actually I_ **_should_ ** _thank Zeb”,_ that was true most of the one or two good lines he hit sabine with were from Zeb. It was Zeb who pulled his head out of his butt when he was chasing that corny Holo-net hero’s example. “ _Wait…”_ he peered deeper into his memories “ _wasn’t it Zeb that time… Yeah a while back I beat him with an idiot’s array”_ Ezra remembered the stakes of that game of sabac, One thousand Galactic Credits and 100 hours of chores on the Ghost. Ezra now remembered how the lasat weaseled out it. “You know what I promise to pay give it you, No double everything... as a present” he recalled Zebs words, “IF…” yup there’s the catch. “you somehow get with sabine, I swear it on my honor!”

Ezra was naive then. With the promise of cash and practically a years worth of chores out his way, he doubled his efforts on wooing her then. Now the tables had turned, he remembered chopper was there too, and with chopper’s holographic memory, finally he could redeem his now rightfully won pot. A sly smile slid well across his face and cheeky laugh from under his breath.

 

As they approached the cantine perhaps out of instinct, the Mandalorian let go of his hand. There was no protest from the Padawan. She substituted it by hovering closer by his side. Seemingly neither of them wanted the attention of _that mando and the jedi holding hands_ and looks they’d get walking in.

 

There was a kick in her step as sabine rushed over to the beverages stand. Picking her extra large mug from the mon calamari caretaker. She practically filled it to the brim. She must’ve looked like some other creature hunched over sipping o. The brim to lower the level of the brew.

She turned over her eyes to look at Ezra restraining his urge to laugh as always when he saw her do that. In punishment “Get me waffles” sabine ordered, his eyes rolled at the thought of the ordeal ahead of him as he nodded and went off. _At least he’s never too weirded out by me, right._ She regained composure and headed off to her spot.

 Sabine went ahead and sat at her secluded spot far from pretty much everyone. Ezra was stuck in the officers line for food. She eyed him from over the brim of her mug. The irritation on his face made it all worth it, as the line slowly chugged along feeding higher ups who took way more than forever to pick food. Sometimes she’d wonder how the imperials aren’t winning already while on the line. As his eyes met hers looking for pity, she returned sweetly sadistic look as to say “ _Serves you right”_ with a smile _._

 After breakfast was out of the way, without having to say anything, they didn't have to they knew what came next. But  they had somewhere to be just before that. They couldn't just yet do their hand holding yet, so again doing the same hovering maneuver the pair headed towards the ghost.

 

Sabine’s mind drifted, as she tried scanning for the freighter. She was glad Hera was right, she was glad her mother figure helped her unjumble her thoughts and let her be happy, thing is she couldn’t imagine her own other doing the same.

She played the scene in her head, she confronts her mother, raises her voice to speak “I’m going to kiss Ezra.” She pictures her mother's face going slack then controting into a look of disgust and disappointment so tight that she can’t even speak. She then imagines Tristan's, his face would be less on the disgusted side but definitely more on the utterly confused side. Her father's would probably just stay slack really.

She only had to peer back through her own memories on Chopper base. That time or two Fenn Rau caught her ogling at Ezra, his face never went slack. He just lifted his eyebrow as far as it could go and shot the most accusing eyes at her, what he said next was the kicker. “Him?” At the time she did her best to make excuses about this or that, practically tripping over her own tongue. Now she thought about it, while she made her flustered defence with a bunch of kirffs thrown in, he might have been smirking. It washed over her now that he could see through her then, he must’ve been well entertained.

 

She let out a sigh of relief as they approached ramp into the Ghost and made their way along. The spectres were creatures of habit they’d probably all been in the mess begrudgingly accepting Hera’s orders. They paused just outside the door. Sure enough Hera was already at least through handing out three jobs. Ezra couldn’t help but shake his head and mouth “Can we not?” Which got him a light punch to the arm from the mandalorian rolling her eyes, she herself reluctant to reach out to the button to open the door her fingers hovering over it a second or two.

As they stepped across the door into the mess. Hera fell silent as they entered. They were back. Her eyes peeled and very much interested in Sabine, trying to read her, figure how well it went. She continued to track the pair as they went to sit. Sure enough her first sign came, They were sat next to each other. More tellingly how they sat. they were close much closer than normal. Sabine’s focused hadn’t clipped to Hera yet and Ezra hadn’t bothered to yell at chopper for something. Odd.

 she slowly began to list all the things she wanted done with each pass of her gaze over the younger crew members laced with intrigue. “ _She doesn’t look shattered or disappointed?... and where’s her armour?”_ Hera noted. In fact Sabine didn’t look like anything _or was she trying to hide it?_ The mandalorian never wore her feelings on her sleeve but this time it was like she was being vapid on purpose, staring at the ceiling too long, not bothering to humm in agreement. _So_ **_how_ ** _did it go?_ Were words barely stopped from clawing out Hera’s mouth _._

 She examined Ezra more all while describing how the turrets need to be tuned. He was more unusual, _he’s clearly biting down a grin_ Hera deduced. Ezra also periodically threw looks at zeb. _so something happened, what though?_ Churned in the twi'lek’s head.

 Hera was almost done with listing the day's chores out when she saw it. Right below the holo table Sabine and Ezra’s legs overlapped, their feet gently circling each other. She whipped her eyes back up and She’d completely forgot where she was in her speech. “Oh…”

 

The captain was stuck, she didn’t know what to say. “Well I think everyone heard what they need to do, right?” Kanan seemingly out of the blue came to her rescue. There were hums of agreement all round. Kanan then followed again with something else weird, he shuffled around feeling around his chair to pick something.

 “Hey Ezra, no Jedi training today.” The blind man said as he threw a death trooper helmet at his surprised padawan “Go paint it or something on **your** ship, you earned it...”. followed by a kind smile.

Sabine’s attention was drawn to Ezra as he tilted his head gesturing that they leave while boobing the black helm at her. “ **Yes** ” She lit up without thinking and was on her feet the next moment. Hera was still stood in the same spot holding the same empty expression. Sabine locked eyes with her captain, gave her the thumbs up that made the twi’lek smile back and respond with a thumbs up and a nod as she watched the mandalorian cross the threshold.

 Just as Ezra was strutting out he turned on his heel and went to Zeb’s ear, whispering something that filled the Lasat with shock. “Karabast...” He aptly responded. Ezra with a spring rushed out towards the door where Sabine was waiting for him and clicked the door shut.

 

“So…” Hera led, “...Who knew?”. Kanan Lazily rose his hand and Zeb shook his Head as Chopper let out a series of confused beeps. Kanan “Yup, I’ve **had** to feel it the whole time...” Kanan said casually as if he was pained, all with a smirk on for insult. “ _So he did_ **_know_ ** _the entire time, sleemo...”_ Hera pouting at her own lover. Zeb followed scratching the back of his head as he does “ ummm...right. I may need two thousand credits soon..?”. _“He bet on the_ **_wrong_ ** _Fathier_ ” Hera chuckled at his defeat. Chopper let out another series of confused beeps that no one gave mind to.

 

The pair quickly left for the gauntlet as soon as the door shut behind with them. Their hands laced on the first step. Just then Ezra’s speed kicked in. They ran, and they ran straight out the freighter. This time not giving care who saw them holding hands. Their sprint was exhilarating as they shot past the hangars. Just as they got to their goal. A figure emerged out the Mandalorian craft on their approach. It was AP5. Ezra didn’t even bother stop, he simply used the force and tossed the protocol droid out the way and into the distance. Mindful mindlessness. Payback felt good.

 

Sabine could hardly contain herself her heart thumping against her ribs, but before she knew it, they had already got in and where at the door of the cabins. Just stood there.Together.

As her panting died out, she felt the blood rush back to her extremities. Hand slowly but surely found its way to a button, without hesitation she clicked the door open. letting go of his hand as she swiveled to face him. She was greeted by those sapphire eyes that needed her again, she was happy to let them know she needed them to with her own Hazel pair. She reached for the helmet in the crook of Ezra’s arm and snatched it away as she backed into the cabin. Not letting go of his eyes in the slightest.

 

“C’mon caf time’s over…” Sabine teased laced with all her longing, licking her lips to entice him.

As he drew close to, she tossed the helmet up and over somewhere. He ventured deeper in to the cabin drawn right into her now open arms. He couldn’t help himself, Attached, pulled in and hooked to her whims. He clicked the door shut behind him with the force as their bodies met and receiving the contact he craved, without even half a moment they fell to the floor, tongues already acquainted. A final flash of thought flew past their minds _for their first day this was not bad at all…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. You can probably guess the trajectory of the next part right now, I can assure you now it wont be Hardcore lemony (might be a smidge lemony still) and there still be plenty of fluff in the next chapter . As always thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll catch you on the next one : )


	4. Not bad at all Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No interuptions. Just Sabine and Ezra let loose on each other. One can crave something for long, it may surprise you and you may surprise you when it comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'm sorry this took so long. Between other stuff, a load of rewrites and the new Rebels tralier that came out. I couldn't find time to get to it and mourn Kanan's beard and ponytail T_T But it's here. I hope you can enjoy

**Not bad at all Part 2**

 

...The moment they’d been waiting for. A promise out of a connection that linked two. Finally.

 

On the floor of the Gauntlet lay the two of them. Tightly knotted together and seamlessly bound at the lips. The knot was alive. It moved, breathed and hummed all in pleasure. The two in a loving grapple only felt each other.

 Who knows how long they’d been like this. Mouth to mouth, body to body, loving it. Neither cared to drop the intensity, it just fed into itself. Sabine couldn’t help herself with her arms constricting in on him, frisking between his back and his head with a sort of rhythm that felt just right. Ezra was still unexpectedly gentle, yet responsive. he knew where to put his hands where at what time. He knew where al her weak spots where and when to hit them. Moving his tongue just right to let her softly bite him at the right moment.

Of course he was cheating. The Force made this all the way better. Better than either would have imagined. More than natural, better than natural. Who knows how. It was good.

 

As much it was the best… No, the greatest. It slowed. By some miracle found each other ever so slight pulling away. Sliding out from their kiss and meeting lip to lip. After second of hesitation they were apart. still in an embrace. Deep breathing, hearts racing.

 Eyes open.  This wasn’t over, not all. The looks they gave in each other in that moment said more than was possible. Nothing had stopped, the intensity however silent or seemingly immobile wasn’t winding down. This was a pause. More an adjustment.

Sabine moved first. She postured up and moved herself closer. She snatched his wrists. Gently set his hand on her hips, she pressed them on. They stayed on, as she slid her palms over his arms and up to his shoulders. Her kneel converted into a straddle over him as her Hands intertwined behind the nape of his neck.

 Ezra needed no warning. Sabine forcefully smashed her lips into his. He was ready and received them well. If that had been anyone else, then they had for sure lost four or five teeth. But it was him and his magic. Just the way she liked it.

 Soon enough their tongues met. They knew what to do and it all went into autopilot on that front. Much better than earlier. In fact much better than their first. Sure that was their special moment, but it would have been nicer if they had figured out the whole breathing part.

 

She was on top of him now. Her hands wrapped round the back of his head, shuffling through his hair and bending his head when they needed. Ezra slowly as all this went on, more confident the longer it went also made his on moves. His hands had found their way to her lower back. They moved with the rhythm gently frisking her. He got bolder. He didn't need to think when he drove his left hand up up her spine met with a loud murmur of approval from her. There's was no hesitation, his left moved down, down to her butt and cupped the cheek firmly. This received an even louder approval from Sabine, Ezra felt her lips in a smile as she kissed him harder.

 

It only got more and more intense. They'd blood to pay If someone had interrupted them now. No One in the galaxy would be able to keep them alive. Fortunately it wasn't the day and no one had come. They were left left to their own intensity. Nobody would recognise Sabine Then, or they would but be met with a disconnect between that angry moody mando and that girl right there doing what she was doing to Ezra. While on the other hand, that was definitely Ezra what’s unbelievable was, _how did he get himself in this situation and was she hurting him_?

 

Of course she wasn’t hurting him. This was all incredible. She was into it, carried away. She couldn’t stop herself. She went into a freeform as she felt down his body. Those solid pecs. Hers. Those hard abs. Hers. This...As she brushed her hand just up from his thigh. She stopped. Sabine felt it. Of course she wasn’t dumb she knew what it is.

Her own parts had been reacting too, moist. Sabine had thought about this in passing a few times. Well to be more specific, more recently. She had been reacting to Ezra especially last night. Inflamed, is how it felt. there was plenty happening so it wasn’t alone in the rush that was driving her on him. But now it had grown and she knew how to satisfy it. But in a flash she looked around. _This isn't it...he deserves better._

 

She reluctantly backed off him. The heavy breathing filled the silence. Their eyes met again. Those sapphires knew it again. They got where this was going. And stared back in question. Sabine’s eyes weren’t as fiery as they were searching. Her head drooped down to avoid his gaze, that was _obviously disappointed_. She gently moved and clasped his right hand off her hip. Very much to his surprise. After a long moment she rubbed her thumb in palm. Her lips gently stuttered as she spoke “Not now…” rolled out. “... Kriff, Not like this...not yet” she followed.

 Ezra took it in as he gave their surroundings a once over. _“Yeah… not here… not on the floor”_ he thought in agreement. He’d be lying if told himself he wouldn’t have done it in the excitement. But he was out of it. _She deserved better_. He was still in the rush from how far they had already come, though he was only a little disappointed that it had wound down now.

 

Gently, he pulled back his arm. He met a resistance. A firm resistance that rooted him in place. Sabine’s free right hand picked up and slowly reached for the bottom of her under suit’s shirt. “...still” she whispered loud enough for him to hear as she rolled it up past her chest. She on the other hand had no resistance when she lead his hand that she was still clutching towards her breast.

Ezra looked up at her, trying to make sense of what was happening. Sabine eyes had come back “just this… a little…” she said her eyes pleaded softly. Before he knew it, his hand was there. Under her sports bra cupped in his hand. Softer than he ever imagined. He could feel her heart from under it. His thumb felt around a harder nub, when he hit it she shivered.

Before he could take it in she had driven his back flat on the floor and her hands cradling his head. Now her leg was right between both of his. Automatically they dove in and their lips locked. This time they had an extra dimension. As they did the now usual with their mouths. But his time Ezra and power of the Force worked what was simply the best. And on her part she worked with her leg on his groin, he seemed to like that. She may have not wanted this to be their first time, but she couldn’t bare it. To go this far with him and end it wound down. If the was going to be a consolation prize she gave it her one hundred percent, as he gave her everything plus more. By everything it was literally everything. So much it threw her off his lips. He didn’t mind. His kiss simply migrated on to her neck as she let out soft moans of pleasure.

 

She couldn’t believe it but somehow, he made her go off. Doing it herself was one thing, but him. Single handedly. A shock to behold. But sabine was effective in her ways too. A smirk slid across her face as she turned  to look at what she down done to her Jedi. He could barely catch his breath. Yup. _He went too._ The proud Mandalorian fell into a laughing fit as she rolled of the padawan and set her shirt back down. Ezra only moaned back in whatever he was feeling.

 

After awhile of the both of them laying across from each other. The pair came to cuddle against wall. “Durasteel’s not good on the back, even worse with something heavy on you” Ezra deeply exaggerating. Sabine lifted her head off his shoulder, arms crossed. Sabine's extended silence was enough punishment “Okay. Not. **Heavy**.” Ezra conceded. She fell back on to his shoulder and eyed him playful daggers.

They didn't need to speak, the two of them was enough. But Sabine sighed, she had to say something, her words barely attached “ Ezra…when I stopped...I know you were excited sor...” he cut her off “ Nahhhhh, what are you talking about? You don't know how long I've been dreaming that I get close enough to sniff you let alone skin contact ” his wide smile appeared from the wild. “Hey, you care and that matters. To paraphrase a great master...” Ezra switched his voice to do an impression “not whether a Jedi gets it quickly it matters. How a Jedi gets it matters” the crackly backwards voice completely went over her head. It didn't matter. She had a good laugh, more importantly she understood that _He understood._

  
“Say, for what it's worth I'd say we've done awesome for first day.” _Ezra turned his dumb smile to her “Not bad at all huh?”_ Sabine throwing her Bob  to the side met the smile returning a cool smirk. Seeing another opening he gave her a peck on the cheek. Her smirk quick crumbled as her Face light red, an ear to ear grin in its place. “Well played Jedi. Not bad at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. you probaly noticed this was only vaguely lemony. Yeah At first it was going to be nearly all lemony, but it didn't make sense that they'd do it on a whim in Darth Maul's bed room. So after many a rewrite this is what came up. I have a feeling that the next chapter will be the last in this series. It's been really fun writing this and knowing poeple pop on to read it, so thanks. Feel free to tell me what you think and throw in suggestions for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this or congrats for making it to the bottom, I appreciate your time. If you like this or would like to help me improve please leave a comment. If you want more I can try crank out another chapter or two to fill the space between episode 4 and 5, so please tell me what you think.


End file.
